


Find Me

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: CEO & professor Vergil, DMC Hotel, F/F, F/M, Hotel owner Dante, Lonely boy Nero who is 17 years old, Misterious visitor V （Virgil）, Summer Love, long stories to be told
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 17岁的少年Nero居住在意大利Fortuna岛上，生活一直平静，直到那一个夏天，黑发青年V来到了小岛上，他的身上仿佛藏着什么秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *V在这里叫Virgil，和Vergil有区别  
> *Kyrie和Nero是两小无猜青春懵懂  
> *配对是N新V，VD（无差）

意大利的夏天，仿佛冰淇淋融化后留在手上的印渍，甜蜜又带着汗水的咸涩。

 

夏日里万事万物都到了顶点，碧绿的植物枝叶茂盛，在阳光下闪烁，白色黄色的小花星星点点开了一地，远处的溪流里流水潺潺，送来远处山上的凉爽。自然进入鼎盛的时刻，而人类却懈怠下来，在这白日底下，无所事事，昏昏欲睡，不用努力便成为了这一片生机中的一部分，也一同进入了生命中最繁盛的时节。

 

Nero躺在树荫下，眯着眼睛，咬着干草，听着虫鸣，看着阳光在树叶间光影的变幻。

 

对他来说，这是个烦闷的夏天。下一个夏天，他一定不会再待在这个鬼地方了。

 

Credo躺在他的旁边，拿一片叶子盖在额头上，Kyrie靠着树，戴着她的草帽。

 

Fortuna，一个小得三个小时就能走遍的小镇，在这里的每一个人都相互认识，没有犯罪，但也没有惊喜和狗血。年轻人之间的微妙关系也看起来简单而易懂。

 

Credo是Kyrie的哥哥，而Nero是他们一同长大的朋友。Credo从小保护Kyrie不受别的孩子欺负，而他们一起保护Nero不受别人的欺负。

 

Nero是孤儿。

 

十七年前，他是一个躺在孤儿院台阶上的襁褓。

 

他也不想成为任何人的孩子。他就是Nero，没有姓氏，名字来源于他的黑色襁褓，恰好与那个罗马皇帝同名。

 

没有姓氏、孑然一人的Nero想去学习那些隆隆作响的机械，他对齿轮、轮轴有天然的兴趣，他希望看到这钢铁的一切是如何和谐地运作，如何建造起那些高楼大厦……

 

可是，Fortuna并没有高楼大厦和精妙的机器。小镇的人，只是喜欢在早晨10点开始工作，在下午2点在露天咖啡座上端一杯expresso，再早早地下班，在夜晚的酒吧里，点上一杯啤酒，说些老婆的坏话，最后在朦胧的醉意里，拥抱梦乡。

 

长着一头银发、蓝色眼睛的少年并不满足于这样一份安逸，年轻人总是想去更远的地方。可是这儿也有他不舍的东西。

 

Fortuna岛的民歌悠扬而动听，Kyrie轻轻吟唱，她的声音仿佛甜美的泉水。

 

Kyrie穿着纯白的裙子，蜜色的头发落在肩头，长睫毛如同蝴蝶翅膀一般，轻轻地扇动。

 

童年时的Kyrie似乎并没有那么美丽，至少在Nero的心中并没有。可不知哪一天，Kyrie就变成了美丽而温柔的少女，有了温柔的眼角和多情的嘴唇……

 

 

“走吧，该回去了。” Credo站起了身来，拍了拍身上的草屑。

 

Nero望了一眼停在附近的自行车，又看了一眼Kyrie。

 

来的时候，Kyrie坐在Credo的后座上，也许回来的时候……

 

“Kyrie，你想……”

 

Nero看见Kyrie的眼睛被远处的什么吸引过去了，他的邀请只好作罢，不情愿地一同转头看向了身后。

 

“有人可以帮帮忙吗？”

 

一个黑色的瘦削影子正挥着手向这里呼救。

 

“好像遇到什么麻烦了。”

 

“我们去看看吧 ，Nero。” Kyrie拉起了他的手。

 

 

“见鬼，这鬼地方还真的有人，我走了三公里没有看到一个人。”

 

Nero其实并不关心那人怎么了，这似乎没有Kyrie拉他的手重要。那个黑色的瘦长影子就站在那里，双手叉腰喘着气。

 

在Fortuna没有人会在夏天穿成这样的。

 

那黑色的背心被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴着他瘦得不太健康的身板，露出他纹身的手臂，黑色的工装裤裤腰扯得太低，脚上还踩着一双可笑的凉鞋。

 

他看上去像被直升机从哪个城里的酒吧直接空运过来的。

 

“我没有见过这么热的天气。” 黑色影子伸手把自己的长头发撩了起来，露出了他的脸庞。

 

汗水将几缕头发沾在了他的额头上，他的眼睛被太阳晃得眯起来，显得狼狈而可笑。

 

“可以载我一程吗？” 他伸出了手指向那在不远处的自行车，“如果你们不去fortuna镇上的话，就当我没说。”

 

“是的，我们就要回过去。” Credo回答了他。

 

“谢天谢地！” 黑发男人仿佛获得拯救一样开心地踱了一圈碎步。

 

“Nero，你带他？” Credo转头看向了Nero，可Nero还在状况外，就下意识地点了头。

 

“那就谢谢你了，Nero。” 他念了他的名字。Nero突然意识到自己错过了一个什么机会，暗暗在心里骂了一声，又瞟了一眼Kyrie。

 

Kyrie正看着这远方的来客，眼神里似乎有些惊喜。

 

夏天总是会有远方的客人到来，Fortuna的美妙阳光和干净空气吸引着那些白头发花衣服的老人，或者拖家带口的夫妻，但很少有这么一个古怪的年轻男人。Nero仔细地看了一眼男人，他黑色头发略长，虽然已经被炎热天气搞得不像样子，但能看得出精心打理的痕迹。也许是因为瘦削，他脸上的骨骼架构格外分明，眼窝深邃，看起来并不单纯的眼睛，高鼻子，嘴唇倒有些丰满，却总有一种在讥讽人的感觉。即使有纹身，也挡不住他身体的瘦弱和皮肤的苍白，工装裤下两条腿修长纤细得仿佛是女孩。

 

他看上去，漫不经心又仿佛在盘算些什么。像他这样的人，就不应该出现在这里。

 

黑发男人这回看向了Nero，友好地向他微笑，可Nero知道这微笑也关照着Kyrie。

 

“骑车的话，半个小时我们就可以回去了，你要去哪儿？” Credo问他。

 

“Devil May Cry旅馆，我找Dante先生。”

 

“Nero？” Credo和Kyrie会心地看向他。

 

没想到事儿还真和自己有关系。

 

Dante是早年传闻中Nero的父亲，因为他们都有着一头银发。现在，Nero为了他离开Fortuna的梦想，在Dante的旅馆里打杂。大家都相信，没有谁的亲生父亲会这么剥削自己的孩子的。

 

Nero耸了耸肩膀，“那我可以带你去，我就在……”

 

“这可省了我不少事儿，谢谢你。” 黑发男人没等他说完，就走近了拍了拍Nero的肩膀。

 

“不客气。” Nero看着他，勉强地挤出一点客气来。

 

“我叫Virgil，V I R G I L，就是那个Virgil。” 他介绍着自己的名字，丝毫不感到尴尬。

 

这是个什么样的怪人，如果换做Nero，他一定惭愧得要死，虽然他自己也有着同款名字。

 

“你们可以叫我V，我的朋友都这么叫我。” 这么说的话还算有些自知之明吧。

 

“Credo，这是Kyrie。” Credo介绍完了自己和Kyrie，又转向了Nero。

 

“这是Nero。” 黑发男人抢先一步，叫出了他的名字，微微昂起下巴。

 

“你好。” Nero僵硬地笑了一下。

 

 

 

山路上他们都得骑得小心一些。虽然后座上带了一个男人，但因为他过于轻的体重，这似乎并没有比带Kyrie难很多。但如果是Kyrie，Nero会更小心一些。

 

“嗷—”

 

经过一个小土包的时候，自行车明显地颠了一下，Nero的身后传来了抱怨声。

 

“山路就是这样。” Nero没好气地告诫身后的客人。

 

“你可以试着把我想成她。”

 

Nero猛地一个急刹车停了下来，后面的男人没有防备地脑袋磕上了他的肩膀，两只灰色的野兔正从他们面前蹦蹦跳跳的跑过。

 

“你说什么？” Nero此刻想把他赶下车来好好问个明白。

 

“专心看路。” V搪塞了过去，揉了揉自己的额头。这少年的后背倒比他想象得结实，脾气也比他想得火爆。

 

山间的景色变幻，深浅不一的绿色交叠，远远可以望见山下红棕色屋顶的城镇。骑行起来有微风拂过，环绕着周身的暑气也消散了不少。

 

“告诉我城里有什么好玩的。”

 

“没什么，无聊得很。”

 

“你认识Dante？”

 

“我在Devil May Cry打工。”

 

“他是怎么样一个人？”

 

“你见到了便知道。”

 

“你们Fortuna人都是这么热情吗？”

 

“如果你是个好客人的话。”

 

“我会是个好客人的。”

 

“但愿。”

 

Nero只觉得这人话多而无聊，他本就不想应付他，可偏偏这人还不识好歹。

 

难道他对Kyrie的心思就这么明显吗？

 

Kyrie坐在Credo的车上，阳光给她的带来蜂蜜般的气息，蜜色长发和白色的裙裾一起飘扬起来。

 

“小心看路。” 身后的人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“你还会有机会的。”

 

“我真的有那么明显吗？” Nero问出了口便觉得自己蠢到了极点。

 

“没有，没有，她还不知道。”

 

“那你又是怎么看出来的？”

 

“我是外人，我当然比你们看得明白。” 他傲慢的话里倒确实有几分道理，可Nero觉得，这人只是在拿他取笑，就像他身上的香水味道一样，没有半点真诚。

 

 

Devil May Cry的招牌就在不远处，V还没到便跳下了后座，发出了一声解脱的声音。

 

Nero把自行车停好，推开了木门，而V跟在他的身后。阴暗的光线一下隔绝了酷暑，老家具的味道混合着午餐留下来的味道，墙上挂着一些俗气的画作，杂志和烟灰缸在桌上随意地摆放着，地板发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

 

“Devil May Cry，欢迎。” 沙哑的嗓音来自一个角落。

 

声音的主人从黑暗里渐渐地走出，身材高大，下巴上留着胡茬，长刘海几乎遮住了眼睛。

 

“新的客人。”

 

V走到了Nero的前面，“你好，Dante先生。” V伸出了手，“我叫Virgil，您应该认识我。”

 

“huh，Virgil。” Dante打量着这个站在他身前的男人，一边握住了他伸出的手。

 

“VIRGIL，Virgil。” 他郑重地拼写着自己的名字，目光直直地望向面前仿佛有些没睡醒的男人。

 

“我记得，Virgil。”

 

他们一遍遍地提这个名字，仿佛这个名字是什么暗号一样，听得让Nero心烦。

 

_“不管它是什么，我警惕希腊人。”_

 

 _“尽管他们是带着礼物来的，”_ _（注释1）_ Virgil微笑，“抱歉，我并没有什么礼物，也没有什么陷阱。”

 

“我这里，并没有什么给你的关照。” Dante摆了摆手。

 

“如果您实在叫不惯这个名字的话，您也可以叫我V。”

 

Dante再看了一眼面前的男人，黑发、苍白肌肤、脸上的表情冷峻深沉，却盖不住他不过二十出头、半大孩子的气息。

 

“好吧，V。”

 

“Nero，带他去他的房间。” Dante把一串钥匙放到了Nero的手里，指了指楼上。

 

Nero不作声地往上走，V也跟着他上了楼。

 

 

“每天Mafalda会打扫房间，如果你不需要的话，就把牌子挂到门口。早饭每天到10点结束，午饭到下午2点，晚饭7点开始9点结束，这些全算在你的费用里。”

 

Nero帮他开了门，“这是你的房间，你订房的时候应该就知道了，这里只有两人公用的洗手间。” Nero推开了洗手间的门，“对面是别人的房间。”

 

“对面有人住吗？” V好奇地探过头去，试着拉了拉锁掉的门把手。

 

“是我。” Nero翻了个白眼，心里埋怨Dante为什么不找找别的空房。

 

V忍不住笑了出来，“那我尽量不打扰你。”

 

Nero也不想回答他，接着帮他试了一遍所有的锁，确保它们都完好，可V根本没在看他，直直地往床上一躺。

 

“你和Dante认识？” 他回头瞥了一眼躺在床上纸片一样薄的他。

 

“有过通信。”

 

“你找他做什么。”

 

“说了你也不会相信。”

 

Nero哼了一声，也不想关心这些了。

 

“你晚饭还会来吗，我可以叫Mafalda留一点晚上给你送过来。”

 

V脸朝下躺着，器械地伸出手，摇了摇。

 

“谢谢。” 他的声音闷在棉被里。

 

Nero给他关上了门，心里感叹这真是个怪人。也就是为了他，Nero忙活了到了现在，身上早就出了一身汗。Nero三下五除二地脱掉了身上的白T恤，团成了一团，正准备扔进脏衣篓里。可忽然，他似乎闻见了一点特别的味道，仿佛是烟味和什么香料混合的味道。他把衣服凑近一闻，想起了那是V身上香水的味道，一路上的风倒是没让他闻见，可这会儿都留在了他的衣服上了。Nero又闻了一下，这味道并不见得难闻，虽然香水在他鼻子里都是一个味道，现在还混合着他的汗臭味，可真有点......

 

Nero把衣服继续团了团，扔进了脏衣篓里。

 

 

 

 

*注释

1， _“不管它是什么，我警惕希腊人。尽管他们是带着礼物来的。”_ 出自古罗马诗人维吉尔《埃涅阿斯纪》，所说的是特洛伊木马的故事。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻人夏日故事继续  
> 中年人夏日追忆 V哥出场

V很久没有拥有过这样宁静又深沉的睡眠了。舟车劳顿也许是治愈神经衰弱的良方，得到的睡眠也不再像黑洞一般无知无觉。

V拉开了厚重的窗帘，热情的阳光亲吻着他的肌肤，Fortuna的一天已经开始。感谢意大利的阳光和空气，他没有头痛也没有恶心，精神饱满。如果12点还算早上的话，那正常的生活作息终于在他的身上发生了。

只不过他身上依旧穿着那该死的一身黑，昨天几乎把他弄熟。

他在自己所带不多的衣服里找到了看上去最透气的穿上，也不考虑风度和搭配，这里不比海德堡，至少他必须向这里的太阳低头。窗外传来了小镇的白噪声，明亮的暖色调街道上人来人往，V站在窗前扭了扭还有些酸痛的脖子，充满了对假日、异国的憧憬。

不管怎样，这也算作是他的假期吧。

 

“你可终于醒了，” Nero躺在一旁的沙发上，哗哗地翻着报纸，“Dante出去了，他让我带你四处逛逛。” 

Nero合上了报纸，抬头看向V，“你想去吗？”

“可以，顺便吃个午饭。” V一手搭在沙发上，瞥见Nero正在读的报纸上的德文。

“这是德文报纸吗？” 他刚想探身取过来，Nero更快地把报纸塞到了茶几底下。

“走吧，你起得可刚刚好，现在正好是午市的时间。” Nero站起了身来。

“有什么不能给我看的吗？” V看了一眼Dante办公桌上的《花花公子》。

“不关你的事。” Nero拿上了钥匙，虚掩上了门，挂上了“有事外出”的牌子。

 

中午的街道上环绕着食物的香气，这是一种叫你填饱肚子、再午睡一会儿的味道，精心摆盘的食物反倒不会有这样亲切而温暖的味道，边缘还留着汤汁、罗勒叶洒得并不均匀、但味道浓郁分量实在的意大利面才有这样的味道。

整个城市也环绕着一种自在、随意又舒适的氛围，简单来说，就是随意穿什么都可以的氛围。

“你想吃点什么？我不知道要给你推荐些什么吃的。” Nero正想和V商量午饭，却发现刚刚还在身边的人不见了身影。

再一看发现他已经拐进了街角的一家店里，胳膊上挂着几件白T恤。

“等我一下。”

Nero以为他会哥特到底的。

结账的时候，老奶奶抓着他的手，笑得似乎很开心，一路上，似乎也有不少向着他来的笑容。一个小小的城镇上，每个人几乎都相互认识，所以陌生的脸庞总能引起人的注意，而小镇的居民也都热情好客。更何况，Nero承认，V的容貌确实有他独特、有魅力的地方。

V躲在角落里，脱掉了他身上本来的衣服。Nero没想到，他的身上也有那么多的纹身，仿佛鬼魅一般缠绕着他瘦削的身体，这副瘦弱的皮肉竟然能承受这么多？他隐约显露的肋骨、肩胛骨和锁骨，似乎并不让他的瘦削成为一种软弱，而是某种更高尚、超脱、偏激的象征。新买的T恤松松垮垮地挂在他的身上，他看上去深邃又神秘的眼睛在阳光下反射出了绿色的光芒，Nero忽然觉得这眼睛终于亲切了一些。

“你们平时会吃什么？”

“披萨外卖，或者Kyrie会送饭来。”

“她做饭一定很好吃。” 

“就这里吧。” Nero停下了脚步，指着店门招牌上的色彩鲜艳的番茄图画，“今天的菜单是意大利面。”

“Pomodoro.” V读着“今日菜单”上的单词。

不知道他是从哪个老爷爷那里学来的语调。

“Pomodoro” Nero读了一遍，特地强调了开头p的发音，那是外国人常会犯的错误。V看着他，微微扬了扬眉毛，Nero也终于逮到了他的不慎。

意大利面上了桌子。

欧洲人分为两类，一类打开冰箱都是土豆，一类都是西红柿。意大利应该属于西红柿地区，色泽鲜艳的肉酱散发着迷人的香气。

Nero并不知道他来自土豆地区还是西红柿地区，但直觉告诉他，他来自土豆地区。他应该来自更寒冷的地方。

“你们每天都做些什么？”

“睡到中午才起床，午饭，闲逛，听音乐或者游泳，读书，晚饭，然后睡觉，每年夏天也会有露天舞会。” Nero有一搭没一搭地说着，“不过没有da////ma、露天音乐节和别的什么刺激玩意儿。” 他抬头看了一眼V，他正认真地卷起面条。

“你觉得我会认为那些比较有意思吗？” 他低头耐心地把一股面完美地卷起来，优雅地抬起叉子，“我为什么不是觉得读书、写作比较有意思的人呢？” 

“Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe  
小船里的船夫，  
Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;  
感到狂想的痛苦；  
Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,  
他不看水里的暗礁，  
Er schaut nur hinauf in die Höh.  
却只是仰望高处。

Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen  
我知道，最后波浪，  
Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn;  
吞没了船夫和小船；  
Und das hat mit ihrem Singen  
罗蕾莱用她的歌唱，  
Die Lorelei getan.  
造下了这场灾难。”

他的声音似乎生来就是要读德语的，海涅的《罗蕾莱》被他娓娓道来，听起来优雅而冷峻，即使在一片嘈杂中也矜持而自如。Nero不知道他原来会德语。Nero也在学习德语，但他知道能如此优雅地朗读自有属于他的天赋，而不是每个德国人的天赋。如他所言，这位苍白瘦削绿眼睛黑头发的年轻人，是一位喜欢读书写作、喜欢安静的人，来自那个孕育着极致浪漫和极致精细的国度。

V勾起了嘴角，“你想去吃土豆和猪肘子的地方吗？” 

Nero不会说谎，点了点头，“我想去看看。” 可他又敷衍地解释。

Nero确实想去德国，但是，他总觉得把他的话当了真，就会被他戏耍。Nero想去德国，并不仅仅是像他一样，来度个假。

“我住在海德堡，如果你愿意相信的话，我还是海德堡大学的学生，不过你觉得我看起来不像，是吗？” V拿起了柠檬水的杯子，轻轻抿了一口。

V其实并不在乎Nero是怎么看待自己的，他有许多乱七八糟的过去，也许某些片段和Nero对他的印象就重合了，可那并不是他。昏暗迷醉的深夜酒吧，古老宁静的图书馆，烂醉的垃圾和为了论文哭鼻子的学生，V都见过，也似乎都成为过。

“我相信你说的。” Nero有些局促地说，他其实并没有恶意，

V推过来他的柠檬水杯子，轻轻碰了一下Nero的。

“Prost！” 杯子碰撞发出了清脆的声响，桌上留下下了一小滩水渍。

“Prost！” Nero举起了他的柠檬水杯子，冰凉清新的味道灌进了喉咙。

 

———

“听说，有位客人。” 金发女郎推门进来，直接坐在了Dante的办公桌上，打开了账本翻看他的名字。

“没错，你的消息倒灵通。” Dante揉了揉眼睛，“不用看了，他叫Virgil。”

“Vergil？” Trish一脸诧异的表情看着Dante。

“不是Vergil，也不是Vergil。VIRGIL。” Dante在小盒子里找起了披萨外卖的小纸片。

Trish发出了一声不知是无奈还是欣慰的轻笑。

“他也可以叫V，还是叫他V吧。” 

“真的没有关系吗？”

“天知道呢，也是德国人。” Dante嘟囔了一句。

旅馆的大门忽然被推开，走进来了Nero和V。Trish打量着这位黑发苍白、叫Virgil的年轻人，而年轻人抱以礼貌而高傲的微笑。

“你是V吧。” 金发女郎看起来美丽年轻，可这样礼貌而暗藏不露的笑容绝不会是二十出头的女孩能有的。

“Virgil。” V重复了自己的名字，金发女郎微笑着点头，而Dante打着电话，不时瞥一眼他们。

“这位是Trish。” Nero为他介绍，扭头和Trish打招呼，金发女郎对Nero的微笑显然亲切放松了更多。

夏天的阳光折腾人，Nero的脸上泛上了一层红色，鼻尖上闪着汗珠，喘着气，而异乡来的年轻人倒显得还没有出太多汗的样子，看上去还算轻松。

Trish看着银色头发、黑色头发的两人，忽然觉得年轻的时光离自己已经遥远了，不知不觉人生已过了那热烈又狼狈的时刻，再如何得丰收与体面，也不及当日的美好。再看这位缩在柜台里的银发男子，人生的夏天显然也远离了他。

但他着实拥有过一段夏日，与那个熟悉的名字有关，不知道当他十七年后再次看到这个相似的名字时，是否猝不及防地跌入从前的那个夏天。

当然。

当Dante第一次收到来自V的来信的时候，当他看从头读到最后，再看见“Virgil” 这个名字的时候，“啪”地一下把信件拍在了桌上，藏掉了他的名字。

这也许是一种本能的紧张，仿佛还带着17年前的夏天的痕迹，即使在冷静的思考和真相面前，那天真的猜测显得虚妄又可怜。

那不是Vergil。Dante暗自嘲笑自己，一是看错了名字，二是那人怎么会写信，三是自己怎么还会紧张，仿佛自己在暗自期待什么一样。

信来自德国，信里的Virgil自称读过他的作品，想要登门拜访。

这更让Dante感到奇怪，他早就待在这个地方，做一个平凡的旅店老板，况且他的作品......

最终，Dante见到了这位黑发的Virgil，他长得倒如同他的花体字一般，神秘又高傲，不过更年轻，更花哨。

猜测虚虚实实，而夏天已经过去了，这是无法改变的事情。

 

“你是故意留下他的吗？” Trish看着走上楼去的V的背影，眼神意味深长。

“我得赚钱啊，不管是谁只要付钱我都会留的。” Dante摊了摊手，显得无辜又有理。

仿佛是风把书吹到了这一页，你就不得不看下去，你推脱这与你没有一点关系。夏天过去了，而风会吹来那个过去夏天的味道。也许夏天还会回来，也许不会。Dante不信什么聚散离合的缘分，和什么体面尊严，但如果非到了那一步，他不曾介意离开，倒也不介意回去。

\------

德国 海德堡

这是暑假前的最后一次课，教室里罕见地挤满了学生。毫无疑问，比起课堂内容本身，大家对于教授本人更有兴趣。

Vergil Sparda，毕业于海德堡大学，在担任Sparda集团的现任CEO之外，兼任海德堡大学经济学的客座教授。

可是，一般情况下，大多数学生对于这样的名人讲座并不感冒，不足以把这个200人的大教室填得满满当当，甚至走廊上都挤着脑袋，让路过的人都不禁想往里面看一眼，究竟是什么人。

讲台上，男人头发梳得一丝不苟，露出了英俊而简练的面部线条，挺拔的身材丝毫不带同龄人的颓丧或油腻，漂亮的银发和订制的西装又显得清冷而贵气。

他的声音不大，在200人的教室里没有绝对的分贝，却展现着强大的威压，不紧不慢地讲完了他的内容，不看一眼讲义，不吹嘘什么生意里的奇闻异事，只写板书，讲得飞快，默认你读了所有的推荐书目，不允许提问，当然没有PPT，没有联系方式。

这种强势又不讲理的讲课方式，换作别人定会被投诉，可这是Vergil，埋怨他不如自己回去再好好看看笔记把这学期的reading都补上。

下课时，教室里爆发出了掌声，

“老师，暑假快乐！” 教室后排的男生朝他喊着。

可Vergil没有祝福也没有笑，他只站在讲台上，冷冷地看了一圈。

如果换作别人，那定有人不满他太拽，可这是Vergil，这样的冷淡傲慢倒也成了他魅力的一部分。

“暑假快乐，车在外面等您。” Mundus站在门外，朝他微笑，银发男人的表情也并没有一丝松动。

他又回头看了一眼教室，学生们大都还没有走，那个熟悉的座位，坐着一张陌生的面孔。

 

*Pomodoro 意大利语 番茄  
*诗句来自海涅 诗歌 罗蕾莱 Lorelei，中文翻译为冯至演唱版本  
*prost 德语祝酒词，干杯  
*并不是意大利语和德语学习者，如有错漏，表示抱歉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V哥好霸总啊，我写得好羞耻
> 
> 因为来不及了；很多注释大概写了一下，我周末细化


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V和Dante的谈话因为第三个人的缺席而尴尬困难，幸好Nero拯救了他，这个孤独的孩子在一点酒精的帮助下就交待了心事。

夏天的日落来得很迟。V独自坐在旅馆二楼的露台上，晚风抚起了他颈后过长的黑发，亲吻了后颈的肌肤。

落日的夕霞正与昏黑的夜色交融，混沌的天际隐隐透出了昏黄的落日余晖。暑热正在慢慢地褪去，灯火正在升起，夜风里带来了潮汐和街道的味道。

V爬上了栏杆坐下，随意地垂下双腿，这一定会是一个会让Mafalda奶奶惊叫的动作。他仿佛随时就会掉下去，但是这样一览无余、独自享用夏夜的感觉真是让人冲动，他仿佛是自由的，和夜风一起，不知来自何方也不知去往哪里，徘徊在花花世界。

对于生活的知觉似乎一点一点地被唤醒，他好像对这片土地充满了特殊的情感，这是他始料未及的。

 

“你可真会挑地方啊，大诗人。” V听见了身后的声音。

Dante的手里拿着瓶酒。

V一眼便看到了那瓶子里晃动的暗红色液体，会意地与他交换了一个眼神。

Dante凌乱的白色刘海下其实藏着一双凛冽的蓝色眼睛，他身材高大，漫不经心，带着些西西里岛的气质。他其实和V想象的并不相似，也许他应该要更体面、更傲慢一点。

他站在露台旁，往杯子里倒上了酒。

“怎么样，这里的生活一定让你失望吧。” 他把杯子推给了身边的黑发男人。

很奇怪，Nero也这么说，仿佛是他们本地人都瞧不起自己的人生，但又不会允许外人一点点的不屑。

“我倒没有，也许是你自己，不自觉地对这里失望。” V淡漠地抬起了酒杯，抿了一口暗红色的酒液。

“我可没有，这就是我该待的地方。” 银发男人根本没有理会他的挑衅，撑着栏杆望着远方逐渐全部变暗的天色，漫不经心地抿了一口酒。

“我说，你是不是在等我开口问你，问你是从哪里找来的Dante的诗集，又为什么叫Virgil这个鬼名字？” 他从容地说着，转过了头看V，“你一定有特别的目的，你想等我忍不住开口问你，是吗？”

“你不想知道吗？” V迎接了Dante的目光，绿色的眸子深得像潭湖水，而平静的水面上第一次起了波澜。

Dante慢悠悠地摇了摇头，“我确实不想知道。”

“如果你想以此作什么要挟，更是没有必要。”

“我当然会一分不少地把房费给你的。” V低下了头轻笑，“我并不想作什么要挟，至少不想向你。” 酒液滑过他的喉咙，无论如何那是不错的酒，来自杜罗河的清香在喉头徘徊，可他依旧觉得喉头干涩。

“那就最好。” Dante放下了他的酒杯，发出了轻轻的声响。V扭头又看了他一眼，这张不再年轻的脸上总是带着不屑的笑，这在V的眼里不是什么风度和豁达，反让他觉得自以为是和逃避。

V打量着Dante的时候，Dante也在观察他，这双一看就会骗人的绿眼睛流露着困惑和失望，他又在困惑些什么，失望些什么呢？他阴沉的外表下心还是年轻，不断地躁动又求索。

这一场尴尬的、无意义的、隔靴搔痒的谈话诞生于第三者的缺席，他们都知道这一点。

“好好享受Fortuna的夏天吧。” Dante最后终结了这场僵持。

他留下了还没喝光的葡萄酒，插着口袋走开了。

究竟是谁在心虚害怕呢？V对着即将全黑的天色轻笑了一下，喝光了自己杯子里最后的一口酒。

是不是人到了这个年纪都会变成这样一副故作深沉的样子呢？

 

“你怎么了？” 年轻男孩的声音突然响起，V回过了头，年轻的短发男孩上了露台

“Dante让我来劝劝你，你怎么了？” 他的眼神闪烁，似乎有些担心的样子。

“我怎么怎么了？” V觉得好笑，“我坐在这里可没想要轻生啊。”

Damn it！ Nero在心里骂了一句，Dante又耍了他。可他竟然也觉得有什么问题，毕竟每年来Fortuna疗养的人真的不少，而且他这副不晒太阳、睡眠不足的神经质样子真的......

“没什么。” 他悻悻地钻进了那一片晾晒的床单里，不让那人看到他尴尬的模样。幸好Mafalda忘记收床单了，要不然这会儿他连个借口都没得推脱。他熟练地把撩起白色的床单，扔进旁边的篓子里。

“你在这里什么都干，除了做饭吗？Dante就是这么剥削你的吗？” V看着他在一片床单间穿梭的身影，也许是刚刚和那个讨厌的老头进行了一场太过难受的谈话，看见Nero，他的心情变得格外愉悦。

Nero从床单间探出了脑袋，有些无奈地朝他翻了白眼，仿佛是默认了这一点。

Dante开过的红酒还留在露台上，V低头看着夜色在酒杯里轻轻晃动。

“如果Dante说了什么让你不开心的话，别在意，他就是那样的。” 男孩自顾自说着，他了解Dant的脾性，他嘴里说不出什么好话，但是心眼不坏。虽然，他觉得眼前这位黑发男人可能并不会在意这些。

“但你们应该早认识了？”

Nero揭下了另一条床单，眼前忽然出现了黑发男人的身影，几乎吓到了他。他拿着一杯红酒，在他面前轻轻晃了晃，绿色的眼睛昏暗天色里明亮澄澈。

“喝掉他的酒好了。” 他的嘴角轻轻勾起。

“我不太会喝。” Nero摇了摇头，像他这个年纪的男孩说这种话话总是没什么说服力，他不敢看V的绿眼睛。

“那我不见得去找别人喝吧。” 他的嗓音听上去低沉又有磁性，剥夺了人拒绝的意志。

“好吧。” Nero勉强地抬起了头，而眼前人并没有他习惯的那种捉弄人的神色，这叫他的心里轻松了些。

 

最终，他们两人一同在露台上坐下，天色已经全部暗下，他们仿佛与一片黑夜连成了一体。V往杯子里倒上了酒，把自己的杯子给到了Nero的面前。

“一点点。” 他摇晃了一下杯子，暗红的液体轻轻挂住杯壁，和他绿色的眼睛似乎很是相配。

Nero觉得他一定很乐意看到自己喝醉的样子。

但他还是接过了杯子，真的就喝了一点点，苦涩奇怪的味道爬上舌尖又向喉咙爬去，Nero皱了皱眉头，他确实是无法理解酒的美妙。

V不责怪他也不起哄，从他的手里接过了杯子，抿了一口，纤细的脖颈上喉结轻轻动了一下。

这场景着实有些暧昧，他们共用着一个杯子。

“你和Dante早就认识吗？” Nero找了个并不高明的话题。

“不算认识...” V看上去有点不耐烦，Nero知道他并不喜欢这个话题，就并不打算继续了。

可他们总得说些什么啊。

“你为什么想到要来这里？” Nero开了口就知道是个无聊的话题了，干巴巴的，像他小时候的作文。

“来度假是件很奇怪的事情吗？” V扭过头朝他露出一个有些刺人的笑容，“你是想知道我是不是来找他，我也许一开始是，但是现在不是了，我就是来度假的。” 他歪过了脑袋，眼神告诉他这个话题不可以继续了。

“你在这里长大吗？”

“是的。”

“你想出去看看，是吗？你不想留在这里，所以你学了德语。”

Nero还是点了点头，他不太和别人讲起这些，这个小镇上的人不会明白的，但是这个人...

“没错，我不想留在这里，所以才在这里，给Dante搬砖攒钱。”

V轻轻地笑了，并不带着嘲讽，又抬起酒杯轻轻抿了一口。他昂起的脖子在夜色里白得透明，而他握着酒杯的手指纤细又好看。

“Fuck the reality.” 他放下酒杯对着夜空，无由头地骂了一句。

Nero第一次听他说脏话，可这话听起来倒也不粗俗，似乎还有些不羁。Nero有些相信他是诗人了。

“其实在我看来，这儿是个好地方，有阳光、山脉和海岸线，能在这儿长大应该很不错。” 

有什么好的？Nero暗自想着，低着头晃了晃腿。

“你觉得德国会比这里好吗？”

如果回答“会”的话，那就太幼稚了，虽然Nero心里就是这么觉得，“哪儿都不太好吧。”

“没错。” V很罕见地没有说些有的没的，干脆地给了句准话，让Nero惊讶地扭头看向了他。

夜风正将V的长发往后吹，他仿佛带上了某种流动的美丽，忽明忽暗的月光落在他的脸上，有些朦胧的眼角里藏着故事。他就来自那个古老的、有连绵秋雨的地方，仿佛具象化了Nero不知名的向往，意外地来到了他的身边。

Nero觉得有些思绪有些飘，也许是因为酒精，也许是因为晚风，也许是因为他身边的人。

“我想去更远一点的地方，离开这里，可也许到头来还是一样的。” Nero顺着自己飘起来的思绪说了起来，这样的蠢话他只会想，从来没有告诉过Credo也不能告诉Kyrie，更不能告诉Dante。但是V，他倒是可以和他说，即使他会觉得他傻。

这里的人人似乎都能自得其乐，找到自己的位置，而他...Nero想离开这里，仿佛有一股莫名的热情在支持他去探索，可他执拗的探索更像一场逃离，好名正言顺地做一个没有归宿的人。

“我是孤儿，我其实没有家人。” 他觉得脸有点烫，而他又说起了蠢话，低下了头。

V把酒杯放在了身旁，Nero顺着他的手看见了他纤细的膝盖和小腿。

“我也是，” Nero惊讶地抬起头，却看见V正朝自己笑，可他又眼神一转，张开嘴唇说道，“每个人都是孤儿。”

Nero低下头去无奈地笑了，他又在戏弄他了，即使他看上去有些孤独，但这毕竟不是一回事啊。

V拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想我多多少少了解你的感受，这不傻也不天真，我也一样。” 他的手掌轻轻搭在他的肩头，掌心传来他的温度。

“现在，我也想换个地方了。” V灵巧地翻过了身，站起了身来，把酒杯和红酒留给了Nero，独自离开。

Nero回过头，想和他说句体面又不幼稚的道别，可看着他孑然一人的背影，却什么也说不出来。

 

夜风里他给独自自己倒了一杯，正好喝掉了剩下的酒。灯火已经升起，街道上传来隐约的嬉闹声。这一回，苦涩的味道有了些意思，Nero好像感觉到了什么，似乎有什么东西在他的胸中膨胀，可在他辨别清楚之前，又无声无息地消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又更新了哈哈哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双V相遇的故事，以及，暗潮涌动。

Vergil停好了车，夏夜的郊区只传来了不知名的虫鸣和风吹过树叶的沙沙声。

他打开了车门，准备回到空无一人、勉强叫作“家”的地方。他掏出了钥匙，忽然听到了草丛里可疑的声响。

他扭头看向了那一片黑漆漆的草丛，几声拨开草丛的声响后，钻出来一只黑漆漆的影子。

它慢慢地靠近，竖直了尾巴，黑暗中绿色的眼睛闪着凶光，紧张地观察着面前的人。

Vergil似乎见过这只黑色的猫咪。

“Shadow?” 

猫咪的凶狠眼神收了回去，停下了脚步，怀疑而不安地站在原地，盯着面前可疑的人类。

“你是在找他吗？” 

猫咪发出了一声试探的叫声，似乎尝试着在和面前的人类沟通。

“他不在这里。”

Vergil背过了身去打开了门，自动灯光亮了起来，猫咪冷不防地抢在他前面进了门。Vergil看着站在白色地砖上太过明显的黑色猫咪，它绿色的眼睛在这一刻露出了乞求的深色。Vergil默默地关上了门。

“你是怎么找到这里的？” 

猫咪又发出了几声喵喵的叫声。

Vergil扭头走进了厨房，他从不让佣人帮他准备餐食，猫咪也跟着他走了进去，在他的脚边乖乖地坐下。

“你认识我？”

Vergil瞥了他一眼，它的脖子上带着牌子，上面依稀能看清是家宠物店的招牌，“这么说他把托给了宠物店，你自己跑了出来？”

Shadow又喵喵地叫了几声，Vergil知道它闻到了三文鱼的味道。

他修长的手指按着砧板上色泽肥美的三文鱼肉，凛冽的刀锋不拖泥带水地切开了鱼肉，翻开的鱼肉露出了漂亮的花纹，他提起了鱼肉，蹲下了身子，把这块美味送到了Shadow的嘴边，Shadow几乎是抢了过来，忙不迭地吃了下去，看上去是饿坏了。Vergil看着它有些脏乱的毛，想必它也是费了一番功夫才到了这里。

“你可真聪明啊。” 他站起了身来，shadow也抬起头看向他。Vergil看着它绿色的眼睛，轻轻地勾起嘴角。

\--------

Vergil第一次见到他的时候一样，他蜷缩在昏暗的角落里，身型瘦削得出奇，苍白的脸蛋，绿色的眼睛，一张臭脸，像只流浪了许久、快饿死也不让人碰它的猫。

Vergil不会主动来这样的地方，但工作上总有难以避免的时刻，在找乐子的地方会有这样的灰色的存在也不是什么让人意外的事情。

何况是这样皮相出众的孩子。他看上去只有十五六岁，瘦弱的胳膊上已经有了不少的纹身，在一片昏暗中，他的眼睛似乎也是唯一明净之物。Vergil忍不住多看了几眼那孩子，而那孩子敏锐地捕捉到了他的目光，回赠的眼神仿佛一把小匕首，在让人头昏脑胀的夜晚，让Vergil清醒了起来。

随着夜愈来愈深，那躲在角落里的孩子被赶了出来，也许他就要开始他的工作了。走进包厢前，他故意看了Vergil一眼，仿佛是要Vergil为他的“观赏”付上钞票。

“他看你了，Vergil。” 身边的人与他打趣。

但Vergil对这样的笑话和这样的人并无兴趣。

他厌恶这样的纵乐与放肆，但却被这个男孩吸引，同情这一片繁华后的荒唐灵魂。

后来，他找了个借口溜了出去。深夜的街道上已经没有什么人了，似乎有些下起了雪。他裹紧了大衣，走向酒吧后的小街，呼吸点不浑浊的空气。经过小巷的时候，他不经意地转头，看见了那个男孩。

他只在外面套了一件外套，两条瘦长的套在黑色破洞裤子里的双腿冷得跺脚，嘴里叼着一支笔，冻得通红的手上捧着纸稿。

他比Vergil先察觉到了，一下收起来了东西，可匆忙间，风已经将几页纸吹到了Vergil的脚边。

他几乎想跑上前抢过来，而Vergil不紧不慢地蹲下，捡了起来。男孩插着口袋转了一圈，仰头骂了句脏话。

那泛黄的纸上，字迹潦草，看得出来是一股劲凭着激情写下的诗句，他的笔还不时地漏水弄脏了纸张。下一页被划得乱七八糟，是一堆语气恳切但明显没写好的句子，Vergil隐约看见“海德堡大学”的字样。

“请还给我。” 他开了口，声音在冬夜里有些哆嗦。

“你写的吗？” Vergil抬头问他。

少年的绿眼睛在冬夜里有些失神，露出了少年人该有的不防备和叛逆情绪。

Vergil走了过去。那时他还比他矮了不少，要微微抬起头才能直视他的眼睛。

“祝你好运。” Vergil把纸稿还到了他的手里，他看着他似乎眼里有了什么期待。

与其说那些作品证明他的实力，不如说Vergil在他的作品里感觉到了点什么，什么相似的东西，让冬夜里的Vergil感到有些动容。他背身离开了那条小巷。

“我叫Virgil。” 在Vergil走到拐角处的时候，听到了那孩子的声音，“埃涅阿斯纪的维吉尔。”

他皱了皱眉头，轻笑了一下，没有回头继续走了。

他们居然有一样的名字。

 

后来，Virgil离开了那里，他收到了海德堡大学的录取通知书和意外的奖学金。

他在开学典礼的时候，看到了那个冬夜小巷里的男人，坐在台上，一头银发，神色冷漠。

他叫Vergil。

 

V抿了一口杯子里的酒，回想着那双终年冰冷的眼睛，也许有几个瞬间他看到了其下涌动的热流，也不过是转瞬即逝的破绽罢了。

唯一一次Vergil的冷漠被他撕碎了一点裂缝、窥探到其中热流的时候，就与那个人有关。

苦涩的酒液滑进他的喉咙，留下发烫的感觉。

V几乎快忘了这样的感觉了。Fortuna的酒吧里没有那么晃眼的灯光和迷醉的音乐，没有花里胡哨的酒水，也没有那么多清醒而痛苦的人。快乐的人来这里寻找快乐，痛苦的人来这里摆脱痛苦，快乐的人更加快乐，而痛苦的人更加痛苦。

身边卷发的姑娘把酒杯推到了他的面前，她的妆容自然没有那些姑娘那么夸张，含情的眼神也显得天真稚拙。

“谢谢。” 他接受了姑娘的好意，报以相应的礼貌与温情，然不给多一份的希望和暗示。他亲眼看着卷发女孩眼里的火焰熄灭，耸了耸肩膀去别处找运气。他现在这副疏离的人模人样的样子，倒是像极了当时那个人。

V自嘲地笑了，其实他只是懒得应付罢了，Fortuna岛上舒缓的生活节奏让他懒散了下来，不愿意去捕获新的猎物，然后在宿醉的头痛中在陌生的地方醒来。这事儿他曾经也做过，但终究，还是干干净净、神清气爽地醒过来比较好。

他有些后悔来酒吧了，既然他都懒得搭讪的话，他就应该留在露台上，把那个小鬼灌醉，看他的洋相。

他不自觉地露出了笑意。他见过太多形形色色的人了，从很小的年纪开始他就懂得察言观色，看明白这世上各色各样的欲望和谎言。所以，这个Fortuna岛土生土长的小鬼，在他看来新鲜又可爱，面对着他的银色短发和蓝眼睛的时候，V不会感受到一点回忆幽灵的侵扰。

 

————

"Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing

There is a field

I'll meet you there."

泛黄的明信片上，墨迹已经淡成了棕色，仿佛手指轻轻拂过，那墨迹就会彻底消失一样。

Dante总是以为他把这个丢了，可他没有，这就在他无数张外卖单下面。

“原来在这里。” 他故意说了一句，即使没有人在店里也想骗自己。他一直知道这卡片放在了哪儿，就像那个孩子可以翻到Dante的诗集一样，他们也许都知道东西放在了哪儿。

Dante就着昏暗的灯光看着这卡片上的诗句，那是Rumi的诗歌。

超越了对错的地方，那会是哪里呢？也许是一块草坪的样子，应当是夏日，树荫底下，有青草的气味和流水的声音，有少年炽热的呼吸和纤细的手腕，还有......

他的思绪飘向了远处，可一声推门的声音，让他一下扣住了卡片，看清了门外的来人是V。他的脸颊微微泛红，身上带着些浑浊的气味，但看上还算清醒。

V犀利的眼睛一下看到了Dante桌上的东西，淡漠地抬了抬眉毛，撂下一句，“我才没有兴趣看。”

Dante只是轻笑着把卡片放进了抽屉，“怎么样，Fortuna的酒吧有没有什么新的收获？”

“我一个人回来，就证明这让我失望了。” 他冷笑了一下走过了Dante的办公桌。

“你果真什么都不在意吗？” 他上楼前，回过了头，轻声地说。

Dante皱起了眉头看着他，V扶着栏杆，眼睛斜斜地瞥向楼梯上的地毯，并没有在看Dante。

“如果不在意的话，你怎么会都不敢提那个名字呢？” 他迈开了脚步走上了楼梯。

“Vergil，对吧，V E R G I L。” 他念着组成那个名字的字母，一阶一阶走上去，楼梯发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

六个字母在Dante听来格外刺耳，他沉默着没有说话，直到脚步声在一声关门圣后消失，他才慢慢嘘了口气。

他又拉开了抽屉，那张泛黄的卡片还在那里。

V E R G I L

落款上的字母刻进了他的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有一点点双V倾向，但是最终CP还是 N新V DVD无差，不知道我说的是不是废话。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎给我评论  
> 也欢迎猜猜接下来会发生什么  
> 每个礼拜2更吧。  
> 绝对不坑


End file.
